Creations and Revelations
by Sparda's Kitten
Summary: The gang of Torchwood three have their lives turned upside down by two new drop-ins. Follow them through ups, downs and through discoveries that will change each of their lives differently. Warning! M/M love, hints of F/F, threesomes, mpreg, and Jack.


**Summary-** The gang of Torchwood three have their lives turned upside down by two new drop ins. Follow them through ups and down and through discoveries that will change each of their lives differently.

_**Dark Link:**_ You're writing another story?

**_Sparda's Kitten:_** Yep.

_**Dark:**_ This one seems different.

_**S.K.:**_ I'm collaborating with a friend.

_**Dark:**_ Oh?

_**S.K.:**_ Yep, Jendang.

**_Dark:_** I see.

_**S.K.:**_ Sure enough! Dark would you like to do the honors?

_**Dark:**_ Of course.  
**  
Disclaimer- **Sparda's Kitten nor Jendang own Torchwood, Doctor Who, Knights of the Old Republic 2, or Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Each of these wonderful shows/games belong to their respective creators and companies. Trust me when I say that if they owned us there would be far more slash and considering that Torchwood is one the fandoms... that's saying a bit.

**Warnings-** This story contains yaoi (guy on guy), hints of yuri (girl on girl), Mpreg (That's men getting pregnant), some out of character actions, Jack, insanity, and threesomes. If you don't like any of this stuff...stop reading now. This is pre season 2 finale just after Owen dies and revives. So there might be spoilers...maybe.

--

Chapter one: It's raining men.

--

It was a day like any other for those leading normal lives. The sky was blue, the sun all bright and shining, indeed it was one of those clear days that people would call a beautiful and perfect day without a single thought about the mysteries of the universe even as one brews above their head. Only a special few would give a passing thought to such things…The thinkers, the dreamers, the writers and artists and of course the members of Torchwood 3.

Deep below Toshiko Sato pushed her hair behind her ear and smiled as Ianto walked up with a teacup in hand. She took it and gave him an approving smile just from the smell. Morning tea was a tradition for them when the others were occupied. He seemed to be the only one who noticed her half the time. Beside her a light flickered on the screen, and she turned to look at it.

"Rift Activity?" Ianto leaned in, studying the screen with her.

"Yeah, interesting really." She watched the screen, studying as the blip stopped.

"That was odd." Ianto's brow furrowed. "Is all your equipment working properly? That didn't look like a proper Rift disturbance." She shot him a look that spoke volumes to how offended she was at the idea her computer was the problem.

"It's working fine. I ran diagnostics yesterday. After that virus a few weeks back I'm being extra careful." She sighed. Had Jack not alerted them that the virus wasn't just contagious to humans, the whole Hub would've crashed before she'd gotten to back it up. Jacks knowledge scared her sometimes. She admired it. Ianto walked to another terminal, studying the readouts on the screen there.

"Nothing odd over here, but they show a peak at the same time. Something dropped out of the Rift." He considered the options of what it could be and cringed. Could be an alien rubbish bin, or it could be an alien nuclear device. Life was always interesting working for Torchwood. "Call Jack and let him know, he should probably go check it while he's out."

--

Brown eyes with the barest hint of grey flutter open and a soft, pained moan greets the morning air. The man pushes himself up into a sitting position wincing as every as his body protests each and every movement but it is when he goes to bend his left leg that he falls back, biting of a scream of pain.

"Well...fuck."

The man looks down at his leg and groans. It was never a pretty thing to see bone sticking out of skin. Generally means you are screwed some way or another and that never sat well with him. Nope. Not at all. He carefully rolls to his stomach getting his good leg under him and carefully stands, limping his way over to a wall. He pants for a second, resisting the urge to use the Force to heal the break...Not with it being so bad, before slowly limping his way out of what seemed to be an alley. What he saw made him stop...everything was so low tech. Then a thought occurred to him, one that rolled his stomach…

He wasn't on Corisuant anymore.

--

Jack got word that something had fallen through, and instantly turned the car toward the general area. Gwen had given a little eep about where they'd originally been headed, for dinner, but didn't say anything once he explained the circumstances. He pulled up to the area where the blip had occurred and stepped out of the SUV, scanning the area.

He saw a man coming out of an alley, looking utterly confused, and looking oddly like he wasn't from around Wales. Jack looked him over and noticed the wound on his leg. Yup, this was their dropper.

"Sir, you alright? In need of some help?" Gwen called out, stepping forward. Jack smiled at her he always liked it when she took control. She always seemed to when someone was hurt. That may have been her motherly instinct, but after the last time her motherly instinct was called into play he was fine without having it around the rest of the time.

The man slowly turns towards the oddly accented voice, giving the woman a faint 'You've got to be kidding' of look as she asked him again if he was in need of aid.

_At least she speaks Basic._

He grits his teeth as a roll of pain makes its self know. He answers keeping his breathing even and deep. "I need someone to set my leg..."

_Before I can even think about healing it._

Muted brown eyes slide over to the male standing near the woman and he freezes. Except for the difference in color he can't help but to feel he's looking in a mirror. Those eyes had seen much in their owner's life span and it sure as hell made him uncomfortable. People who had eyes like that tend to be able do whatever was necessary in a given situation...even kill if need be. He knows from experience, not just his own but from being around other people with similar eyes.

He looks away returning his attentions to the woman as the woman walks towards him. He takes a small step back, hissing as his leg reminded him quite clearly that it was injured, and gives the woman a look telling her to stay where she was. It was nothing against her, after all she seemed like a nice woman with a good heart (it didn't hurt that she was rather easy on the eyes), but he just didn't trust people enough to let them simple walk up to him while he was hurt so badly. "Your name, if you will, and my current location." He gives her a slightly apologetic look for being so harsh but if disconcerting way the world was tilting was any indication he needed medical attention and soon.

Jack saw the other mans wounds and flinched.

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness, this is Gwen Cooper-Williams. You're in Cardiff." Jack studied the other mans clothing and smiled. "On Earth if you're curious." He could just tell by the man's demeanor that he wasn't from around these parts.

"I have a medic who can look after you if you'd like. So you can get that leg set."

The man's eyes switch back over to the man...Jack... and he nods slightly. "It would be appreciated. Don't feel like hunting down my own not with me being new here. "He gives a small sarcastic laugh. "Frankly I've never heard of this planet and I've been to the outer rim." He pauses. "I'm...not in the same galaxy...am I?"

"Somehow I don't think you are no. This city is built into a Rift in time and space. Me and my team, we help those items and souls dropped through it. I'll place a call to my medic, Owen, and we'll get you to him, if you'd like to come with us." Jack said softly. Gwen watched the men exchange and seemed to watch it patiently. She knew Jack was better with establishing communications, while she was the better of the two at actually talking about things.

The man curses softly before nodding. "I think it's a good idea if I did. Medical attention and all." He gives the pair a wan smile before shaking his head. "I warn though don't try anything funny. I don't take well to being cornered." He pushes away from the wall that was supporting him and salutes slightly, smirking despite the pain. "Name's Rand. Atton Rand."

Jack holds out a hand to him. "C'mon. I'll let you ride passenger so you don't feel trapped. I don't intend anything funny until that leg is at least in a cast. Then we'll get to the funny business." Jack smirks. Gwen slaps his shoulder roughly and he smiles at her.

"Two minutes. You can't even make it two minutes before your hitting on him." She shakes her head.

Atton raises an eyebrow before taking the man's hand, mostly for support. "Let me guess. Either gay or everything is fair game." He limps forward and throws an arm around Jack's shoulder. "Don't care either way. Just know I'm off limits to anything past flirting." He winks playfully at Gwen. "Take me to you healer."

Jack smiled. "Everything is fair game. No worries." Jack helped him to the SUV, and helped him inside. Gwen sat behind the driver seat so Atton's seat could be put back as far as possible so he could keep his leg stretched.

"Owen, wounded coming in. Probably a hard cast at least."

Atton frowns lightly upon hearing those words and debates with himself over correcting Jack but in the end decides against it. After all the people here might not know of the Ways of the Force and he, unlike others he knew, was not one to force that knowledge onto others.

He sits back and tries to get his head to quit swimming before looking back at Gwen over his shoulder. "This Owen guy any good? Or should I of limped away while I had the chance."

"He's a brilliant doctor, but can be a bit of a shit. Likes to give attitude when it's not necessary. Ignore that and you'll be fine." Gwen nodded, slipping her seat belt on. "We don't have far to go, no worries. Be aware, we have a pteradactyl who likes to make herself known. She's harmless though, she likes to eat out of Ianto's hand when the others aren't around." Jack let out a beaming smile.

Atton notices the smile as he nods. "No worries. Animals like me well enough though I've never heard of such a creature but the universe is vast so nothing new there...Ianto." He says the name slowly, the enunciation sounding odd with his mixed accent. "He your boyfriend Jack or something else? You're practically radiating pride." He takes a deep breath, quietly working and thinking past the pain that has become his leg, as he waits for the man's reply.

_Why do these things always hurt after you've noticed them?_

"I wouldn't say boyfriend." Jack spoke softly.

"I would, I've walked in on some very boyfriendy things." Gwen said from the back.

"Button it Cooper." He laughed into the rearview though.

"I'll give you an electronic encyclopedia Tosh has been working on when we get back to the Hub, so you have a chance to piece things together."

Atton gives the pair a faint smile, laughing softly. "So not exactly a boyfriend but doing boyfriendy things...Friends with benefits perhaps or mutual support in chaos." He clears

he throat. "I see and thank you. Shouldn't take me long to read it." He stops and grins slyly. "Tosh? Sounds like a woman's name. Is she as beautiful as you?"

Jack licks his lips softly and smirks. "Both of them are gorgeous." Jack shoots a look in the rearview and Gwen rolls her eyes.

"I'm happily married, though, so if you're looking for some intergalactic action I'm probably not the right tree to be barking up. Never stopped Jack from trying mind you, but fair warning." Gwen laughed, and Jack sighed.

"Toshiko is our tech expert. She's amazingly intelligent, but she has her awkward moments. Shitty luck in love too, thought I had bad luck but she's totally beaten my record." Jack shook his head.

"Jack, be nice."

"If I tried to be nice I'd be trying for the rest of my natural life." He laughed again.

Atton gives Gwen a mock pained look before smiling. "Its good to know you are faithful to your partner. I've met a lot of Schuttas in my day who broke good men with cheating." He rubs his leg slightly before continuing. "Don't even get me started on my record. I've loved only twice. One...died and the other left me for her duty." He shakes his head ridding himself of bad memories before smiling thoughtfully. "But a tech. I'll have to meet her. If only to see how good she is." His head lulls to the side to watch the scenery go by.

_Why the hell am I telling them so much? Damn the Exile and Damn me for becoming even a slight bit more trusting..._

He frowns quizzically as something catches his attention. An odd reverberation in the Force that lingers around Jack. His eyes slide over to watch Jack for a moment trying to see if he could find the cause but expect for the man's eyes he seemed like any other human or human based creature. Yet something was...off. He shrugs it off blaming it on pain.

Speaking of pain.

He grits his teeth as another sharp stab of it rolls though him when he makes the mistakes of shifting. He covers his wince with a smile. "Tell me about your partner Gwen. What does he do?"

"Works for transport. Nothing fancy. He's a good man though, and he takes care of me. He's stable, and he loves me." She smiled affectionately.

"And if you stick around long enough you might meet him, since he can't seem to mind his own business." Jack fought off the urge to sound a bit bitter.

"You're just pissed because he's actually been helpful, and you don't like that a civilian can do this work just as well as the rest of us." Gwen saw him wincing and reached into the emergency kit, pulling out a few pain killers and a water bottle. "Something for the pain?" She held them out to Atton.

Atton lightly takes the items, looking between Gwen and Jack before popping the pills and washing them down with the water. "Thank you. Not to pry into any government or military secrets but what exactly are you guys?" He shakes his head. "Scratch that. I don't want to tote around any secrets that aren't mine to begin with."

_I'm also keeping opinions about any possible relationship between the two of you...to myself._

"Sometimes the best help is outside sources. Especially civilian sources because they are more connected with the town they live in and the happenings there of."

"We're Torchwood, that's all you need to know. You get into a situation with anyone, find a cop and tell them you need Torchwood, they'll get you to us. Just for future reference. And outside sources only make for more bodies to bury and families to hurt. I'm not okay with outside sources." Jack shot a nasty look into the mirror then.

"Jack, you need to get your PR skills back into shape. You're being a twat." Gwen grinned back at him. They pulled up in front of the Hub then, and Ianto met them outside. Jack jumped out of the car, slipping around to the passenger side and helping Ianto hoist Atton out.

"Atton, this is Ianto Jones." Jack smiled at Ianto who gave a nod and looped an arm around Atton's back.

"The not-boyfriend." Gwen walked past and Ianto gave her a look.

"The what?" He asked looking amused.

"Later. Let's get him to Owen." Jack shook his head. "Get us to the Lift platform and let him go, stand behind us in case he looses his balance." Jack said, and Ianto nodded.

Atton merely shakes his head as they bustle about, calling on the Force to slightly lighten himself for the two men carrying him, laughing internally at the group.

_Twat? Not-boyfriend? Sith's blood where did I land myself this time?_

Atton smiles faintly. "It's nice to meet you Ianto Jones, the not-boyfriend. I'm Atton Rand, who is obviously very lost and in pain." He shakes his head. "And it shows by me cracking really idiotic jokes. Or maybe it's the pain killers doing that."

He glances up from Ianto and examines the room the walk into. He raises a sceptical eyebrow. _This isn't really what I was expecting...God don't let them pull out some kind of folk medicine on me._

Owen sees them coming down the lift, giving Jack a nod he walks over.

"Owen this is Atton. And that's his leg bone." Jack nodded his head downward, and Owen looked and flinched.

"Jesus, took that fall wrong didn'tcha?" He helped Jack carry Atton to the medical bay. "By the dazed look in your eye I'd say you've had something from my helpful little bag of tricks in the SUV already." He shone a light into Atton's eyes. Jack backed up and watched from the doorway as Ianto and Gwen joined him.

"Gave him two of the blue pills Owen. Figured it was only suiting as I could SEE the bone." Gwen smiled down at the other man, who shot her a look.

"Two blues, and your still conscious. I wanna go drinking with you mate, sounds like you could keep up." Owen laughed, pulling Atton's leg onto the table as carefully as he could. "I'm gonna need to get this straight to set it. And that's not gonna be pleasant."

Atton shakes him self from the shock of seeing the Force being so still around the man and smiles faintly. "Once I get them out of my system I may take you up on that. Mix my drinks I may but not drugs and drinks. Never pretty that..." He stops. "Fall... I don't remember falling honestly." He scrunches his nose in thought staring at his injured leg unheedingly. "What I was doing was helping the Exile in the medbay...We'd just gotten out of a battle and I was heading to the port dormitories when everything blanked out." He gestures to his leg. "Woke up with this beaut of an injury. Honest to say I've had worse but this one can go on up there with the top 5 or so. Meds are helping so if I don't watch I should be good."

He lays back and covers his eyes with an arm, muttering softly. "Thanks and sorry in advance if I do end up hitting you."

Jack stepped down into the medbay, handing his coat to Ianto as he came down the stairs. Owen gave him a thankful look as he took a stance in front of Atton.

"Hit me, don't hit him. Don't ask why, but we can't risk him getting hurt. Pretend it's me doing it." Jack smiled down at the other man. "No worries, I might be pretty but I can take a beating."

"Gag me." Owen rolled his eyes. "Are we ready for this?" He asked it on purpose, giving the other man no time to clench his muscles, or take his focus off of Jack as he adjusts the leg as quickly as he could, stepping back to let Jack take the beating.

Atton yelps and chokes back the urge to sob as he clenches his hands to curb the instinct to lash out, a soft string of curses (in several languages) spill from his lips. He swipes a hand across his face, his countance pale and drawn, and pants lightly. Pained gray brown eyes meet blue. "Warning next time. I can bloody well keep myself relaxed and under control where as surprising me with pain will get you seriously fracking hurt."

He clenches his teeth lightly, knowing he was speaking out of pain but not wanting to apologize or argue over a rather mote point. The man grumbles. "Might want to stop the bleeding now that the bone is in proper place and not blocking the gorgeous hole that it once occupied. Especially before you go fine tuning the setting."

Jack looked at Atton, a bit surprised at his anger, but understanding it all the same.

"Dunno who you think you are, but I know how to do my job. Don't need a half wit amnesiac who doesn't know how to land telling me how." Owen stepped forward, and Jack stepped between them.

"Impress him with your medical skills then, or I'll tend to the wound, and you'll go home for the day." Jack voice was firm and Owen muttered something before falling back into routine and cleaning the wound. From the stairs Ianto called down.

"Drink orders?"

"I'll have some of that Welsh select blend coffee of yours." Jack smiled up at the other man, and turned to look at Atton. "You want anything?" He asked softly. Owen snorted at the Welsh select comment but didn't say anything else apparently more afraid of being stuck at his house alone then he was of the man on the table.

Atton quirks an eyebrow at the half wit comment but doesn't say anything before shrugging. "Water is fine though I wouldn't mind some of that coffee. If the doc here don't mind." He smirks at Owen. "Kind hard to know how to land when yer blacked out Sunshine." He shakes his head. "Need to work on that bed side manner...Though it more than amuses me. Remind me of a field medic I knew. Use to tell us we were gonna die even if it was just a tiny scratch we got. Hell of a lot better then the Disciple. Boy needed a backbone and a pair."

"Coffees fine if it will make you stop prattering. Though you may not need to be any more excitable." Owen looked up at Ianto. "Go easy on the sugar in his. Don't want him playing bouncy ball around the Hub later with a leg looking like this." Jack laughed at that mental image.

Tosh came to the top of the stairs then, looking down at their newest arrival.

"Need anything Jack?" She leaned against the barrier and smiled.

"Start looking into setting up a 'life' for Mr. Atton Rand. He's gonna need to exist." He smiled up at her and she nodded. "Atton, meet Toshiko, computer genius and karaoke queen."

"That was once Jack, and it was your fault I drank so much." She shook her head, trying to hide the fact that she was both blushing and laughing.

"She's too modest. Don't let her fool you, there's a devil inside her somewhere." Another snort from Owen, and Tosh disappeared out of the room.

Atton chuckles, "The cute ones always do have a fiercer side." He smiles faintly as an image of the Jedi Exile pops into his mind. With her adorable face, blonde hair, and squeaky voice she was more then hell on wheels when provoked. He sighs before he gives Jack a serious look. "The way it sounds is I'm never gonna be able to get back to my life."

"I wouldn't say never. I'd just rather have one set up for you if you need it. You're a long way from home Atton, and we need to get you situated." Jack smiled at him, and patted his shoulder softly. Tosh came back in, with Ianto at her heels, carrying a silver tray with mugs on it. She came pulled up a rolling stool, settling down alongside Atton and smiling. Doing an observational quick write up. Weight, height, eye color, hair color. Ianto handed Jack a mug with a dragonfly on it and Jack smiled softly at the man.

"You can sit up to drink your coffee, just don't move too much." Owen muttered, as he worked on getting a better view of the wound. "You're gonna need a hard cast, in the very least. I'd say surgery, but I'm not sure till I get it x-rayed." Owen looked up at Jack's mug with an envious look. "You're a shit for drinking that in front of me."

"Owen." Tosh frowned at him.

"What? It's like I'm starving outside a buffet. Just isn't right." Tosh gave an eyeroll, and went back to writing.

"So Mr. Rand, what skills do you have that I might be able to put to use in your fictional life?" She smiled sweetly at him.

Atton looks away from his quiet contemplation of the doctor before using his abs to sit up as not to disturb his leg. Taking the coffee with a soft thanks he winks at Tosh. "I have many skills. Some less then legal." He shakes his head. "Joking aside I'm good at repairing and building machines of any sort, field triage, fighting (both armed and unarmed), and I'm a more then skilled computer slicer." He grins. "I'm also good at mixing drinks, smuggling, and disappearing."

Tosh makes a few notes on the paper, trying hard to stay oblivious to his flirting. Owen snorts lightly.

"No wonder you came in on Jack's arm then. Sounds like you two are two peas in a pod." He laughs at his own joke. Tosh gives half a nod.

"He's right. But since we have a Jack already we don't need a replacement."

"Where were you when we needed you few months ago?" Owen snarked, and got himself lightly smacked with Tosh's clipboard. "What?"

"Gwen did a fine job, now behave and watch what you're doing."

Atton tries to decide if Owen's comment was a compliment or an insult and chooses to ignore it. Smirking Atton takes a sip of his beverage before jokingly answering the man's sarcastic question. "A few months ago I was on Nar Shaddaa trying to keep a giant walking rug with rage issues from tearing off my head. So I was a bit busy at the time and couldn't of helped anyways."

"Sounds like you'd have welcomed the mess we had on our hands." Owen shakes his head and goes back to working on the wound.

"I'm still in the room, could we NOT plot my replacement?" Jack laughed and Tosh smiled up at him.

"Sorry Jack." She studied the form in front of her. "Atton, any allergies I should put on record?" She smiles softly.

"He can, probably fill that out himself Tosh." Jack smiles at her and winks, before turning to look up at Gwen and then at Ianto. "Atton needs clothes. Proper clothes. And nothing from your wardrobe Ianto." Jack smirked at Ianto, as he passed by.

"No problems sir, wouldn't want to give away any of your favorites." Ianto turned to study Atton one more time, seeming to size the other man up before grabbing Gwen's arm and pulling her with him. "C'mon and help me." She looked startled but followed along.

Atton chuckles as he lightly takes the form from the woman and quickly scans the page, marking a few things down before handing it back to the woman. "I wrote down a few things but I doubt that they exist here so I'm really not worried." He salutes Jack with the mug slightly. "From the looks of thing though I doubt I'd be a good replacement... For many reasons. So your place as leader and resident lecher looks safe to me."

"I don't lech. I leer, visually strip sometimes. I don't lech." Jack looks falsely offended.

"Yes he does. Constantly. If we go out in plain clothes...Ianto in jeans. Not pretty." Owen says, his voice clouded by concentration on what he's doing. "Last time he got Ianto in jeans they got kicked out of the bar for groping in the back room."

"We did not get kicked out for that. The overweight, slightly smelly gentleman running the establishment asked to join. My reaction to such an idea got us kicked out." Jack snorted.

Atton laughs softly. "That must of been one hell of a sight to see." He taps a finger against the mug in hands before flinching slightly when a particularly sharp pain from his wound lets itself be known. He blows out a soft breath before shaking his head. "Anyways. Leer or visually strip you are a lecher. I can tell being one myself." He quirks a small smile. "You'd have fun in Nar Shaadda."

"Nar what?" Jack asked, almost visually perking his ears. "And why do you think I'd have such fun there?" Owen motioned to the table behind the Captain.

"Gauze."

"Here." Jack handed it over, and cocked his head at Atton. "Enlighten me."

"Nar Shaadda is a populated moon. A home for smugglers, gamblers, and other shady things. The cantinas there are known for there allowances concerning sex...mostly due to the sheer number of the different races that inhabit and visit...Though thinking of it. Zeltros would be more your style from the looks of things." He grins, laughing at his own private joke.

"What is that supposed to mean? Zeltros?" Jack asked, sipping his coffee. Owen finished bandaging the open part of the wound and went to get a soft cast.

"Can't put this in a hard cast, need to keep the wound where I can see it. So you're gonna have a soft cast for now."

Atton nods at Owen before answering Jack. "Zeltros is the home to the Zeltrons. Due to there particular biology they developed as a sort of party race if you will. Because they all are naturally empathic they tend to avoid negative emotions so there entire planet is in a state of constant partying. They focus on pleasure in its every aspect. Honestly they are a fracking attractive race too. Male and female. Not to mention the pheromones they put off." Shakes his head.

"Sounds like my type of party." Jack smirks. "How's the coffee? I think he made it to my specs and that's usually to strong for most." Owen comes back and has Jack help him by lifting Atton's leg to get it inside the soft cast.

"I'm gonna tighten this thing, so be ready." Owen says, making sure the other man acknowledges him before cinching down the straps.

Atton nods to Owen showing his readiness before answering Jack. "It's good. I prefer my coffee strong." He eyes become slightly haunted before shaking his head. "Auto pilot is nice and all but sometimes it's a good idea to stay awake a pilot though the more dangerous sectors of space." He bites down onto his tongue as Owen tightens the cast and makes a faint grunting noise. "Ow."

Jack nods. "Glad to hear you like it. Owen here nicknamed my blend rocket fuel. Because until I get it in the morning I'm useless, and then you can't catch me for an hour after I drink it." Jack laughed, and Owen nodded.

"I think you're all patched up. Need more pain killers? The blues work fast, but I've got something else stronger that won't interact with it if you need more."

Atton makes a small face. "I'm fine for now. If it gets too bad I'll let you know. Don't like being too muddle headed." He smiles faintly. "Besides it don't hurt too bad right now and I swear I'm not being 'macho'."

Jack half laughs at Atton's macho comment before Ianto pops into the room.

"Got pants and a button up. Jack style." Jack studies which cloths they are before nodding.

"You need some privacy to change?" Jack asks with a smile.

Atton blinks and shrugs. "No not really. Fact I might need some help. I've got good balance but I'm fogged minded secondary to pain and meds. Besides we are all men here and it ain't like it will devolve into a wild orgy just cause I'm changing."

"Don't tempt him." Ianto half chuckled.

"I, for one, have no orgy-style intentions." Owen held up a hand. "They, may try to molest you." He motioned at the other two men.

"I will not!" Ianto tried to sound firm but Jacks snickering got in the way.

Atton shakes his head. "Great. I'm a bad touch target. Shoulda hobbled away when I had the chance too."

"Owen, for god's sake, quit making us sound like we're going to rape him." Ianto sighed, setting down the clothes, and coming to stand beside Jack.

"Kids, can we focus?" Jack looked between the two younger men, and smiled. "As much as I love orgies, I love them with fully healed, well stabilized people. Now can we get the man dressed?" Owen shrugged.

"I would say you can't rape the willing but I think in this case...I'm not willing." Atton shakes his head. "Sith's blood why do I get the feeling before I leave here I'm gonna be playing for both sides...Anyways." He gently eases himself off the table. "Will the pants fit over the cast?"

Jack studies the pants, holding them up to the cast. "Yah, as long as we cut the bottom edge a bit to give it some flex." Jack does it as he's speaking.

"The both sides thing is catching round here. Just don't start humping the Weevils, we don't need anyone humping the weevils." Owen laughed, and Ianto shuddered.

"That's disgusting."

Atton blinks. "What in the galaxy is a weevil? No...better question is do I really want to know?" He starts picturing the Hutts and makes a very disgusted look. "Yeah...Nightmares. Something I don't need." Shaking his head his starts to undo the fasteners of his leather pants and starts to pull them down when he remembers, just a little too late, that he forget boxers that morning .

Jack sets a hand on Atton's shoulder to keep him braced as he wiggles out of his pants.

"Well hello there." Jacks eyes shoot up to meet Atton's.

"Oh Christ sakes man, warn people when you're going commando." Owen looked away. Ianto scoffed slightly.

"Who's starting the orgy now?" He said softly, waiting for the other man to get the pair he had on off, before holding out the other pants. "I'd have brought you underwear had I known you were lacking."

Atton huffs in a light yet oddly playful manner. "I was a little more worried about the fact my ship was being attacked then about grabbing underwear. How was I to know I was gonna fall ass over teakettle and land on some technological backwards planet?" He shrugs and finishes removing the pants, smirking. "Some doctor. All blushing cause I'm not wearing proper underwear."

"It's common courtesy to warn someone. I'm a foot and a half a way and your footloose and fancy free." Owen looked traumatized, and Jack outright laughed. "You, are a wanker." He pointed at Jack and kept his eyes averted.

"We are not technologically backward, our tech is better then the entire rest of the planet, in the Hub at least. Still got a stupid microwave at home that has a non working clock, but otherwise we're quite savvy." Ianto said, snickering along with Jack now.

"You see what I have to deal with?' Owen looked at Atton.

Atton chuckles, "I use to live on a star ship with an old crone, a hyper chipper ditz bent on universal justice, a red head she hunter, and a boy that should of been given breasts and a vagina for all the masculinity he showed. Seems to me you got the better deal." He grins before addressing Ianto. "Anyways from what I've seen of the technology in here its great though most needs some type of repair. I'm talking about out there. I mean come on. Wheels? Seriously?" He shakes his head before bending and attempting to get the clean pants on.

"Hover tech isn't invented in these parts for about another hundred years." Jack said with a sigh. Ianto leaned in and grabbed the half of Atton's pants that wasn't around the cast, and helped him tug them up slowly, making sure not to jostle the other man about too much.

"Well there goes seeing a flying car in my lifetime." Owen sighs.

Atton quietly thanks Ianto after finishing with the pants before looking over at Jack, once again struck by the man's appearance and the way the Force ebbs and flows around him as if he was a rock in a river still apart of it yet not moving with it. He sighs softly. "I'll say this as much as technology is good it has its down sides. Droids for instance." He takes of his jacket and strips of the top, revealing a muscled torso marred with a number of scars and fresher wounds for his earlier battle. "That and the planets that have developed to rely on technology lose so much. Natural resources, native plants, animals...so much. Enjoy what you have while you have it. You never know when you life will take a drastic change and you'll lose all that."

Jack nods at the observation. He's lived through a bit of it himself. Both on Earth and elsewhere when he was growing up.

"You need me to check those other wounds out?" Owen motioned at the healing wounds. "I charge by the hour, so you might as well use me."

"I think I'm going to dry heave at the image that brought up." Ianto rubbed his eyes.

"You, take your Captain and go get a room. Your minds are both in the gutter today." Owen shook his head. "There was a time that I'd have applauded that."

Atton applauds for him. "I would of said something but Mr. Jones caught it quite nicely." He grins slightly. "As much as I would love 'to use you' since you 'charge by the hour' I'll have to decline that offer. They have already been treated and should been gone come tomorrow unless you are one of those types that must make sure that everything is absolutely perfect. If so tell me now cause its a bit drafty down here."

Owen waved a hand and shook his head.

"If they've been treated then put on your shirt, don't want these two leches drooling anymore then they already are." Owen looked at Jack.

"I see no drool. And don't be so jealous." Jack said that for a reaction and smiles at Ianto who is still stabilizing Atton. Ianto holds out the shirt he brought down.

"Here, hurry up and cover up before we molest you and make poor Owen scar his filthy mind."

Atton laughs as he takes the shirt and slides it on. "Way to tempt a guy yeah? Want to annoy the person who poked and prodded you? Let me molest you! Free of fracking charge." He button up the top before reaching for his old clothes. He starts withdrawing several items from their folds and setting most them down on the bed he once occupied except three items: a strange tool, a silver flask, and a long rod shaped object. "Most these are weapons. Can't have them but I figured you'd like to see if I'm trustworthy before I go running around with concealed weapons."

Jack eyes each of the three suspiciously.

"Nothing I've ever seen before. I have to say I'm intrigued." Jack studied them, making no move to take them away. "You're not a prisoner Atton, you can have whatever you like. But thanks for being up front about it."

Atton raises an eyebrow before shrugging and 'vanishing' his weapons. "Got to say you guys are better then most. Others have locked me up on the sheer principal that I look like trouble. As luck would have it though I always find some way out or the way out finds me." He shrugs. "Ever want to examine any of the blasters let me know. I'll take 'em apart for you. Most them are modified from the original anyways so I'm the only one who knows the specs.

He blows out a small breath. "Guess there's nothing to do but the figure out what the hell I'm gonna be doing during my stay here on 'Earth'."

"Well, Tosh is running the list of skills through the computer now, so she should have a list of potential careers soon enough." Ianto smiled at the other man.

"You said you liked computers, she's upstairs toying with the most advanced computer system on the planet. You should go check it out." Owen gave him a smile, probably the first one since they met that wasn't tinged with anything.

Atton nods at Ianto before considering Owen's words with an interested look before shrugging. "Sounds like a good idea. Let me see what this system can do." He smiles before adding. "Please? I promise not to hurt it."

Jack nods. "Fine with me, if Tosh lets you touch it you'll be lucky. C'mon we gotta get you up there to ask her." Jack said. "Owen, crutches?" Jack asked.

Atton blinks. _Oh yeah...One thing I didn't consider in the 'let's not use the Force to heal' equation._

He rubs the bridge of his nose, wondering if he could make due without them. "I suppose use need my actual height if I'm gonna be walking around with crutches. No point in complicating matters by rubbing the underside of my arms raw." He gives Owen a slightly hopeful look. "Unless you think I can do without 'em."_  
_  
"That's up to you. I'll find some in case. Use them if you want." Owen smirked.

"In the meantime, lets get you upstairs and let Tosh have her way with you." Jack said, completely unwitting. Owen snorted, and Ianto laughed. "God even I'm doing it today. Both of you behave." Jack picked up Atton's arm and threw it around his shoulders.

Atton laughs and smirks (thoroughly enjoying the many double entendre), lightly tightening his hold on the taller male. "I wouldn't mind letting her do so. Sounds like fun." He smiles. "Anyways I'll probably use the crutches. I like the idea of being able to run proper in the near foreseeable future. Seeing as it's such a useful skill to have." He waves slightly. "I suppose I'll be seeing you in a bit then Doc."

Owen gives him a nod, and watches as Ianto and Jack help the other man up the stairs. They get him upstairs and help him settle into the rolling chair closest to Tosh's desk. She smiled at Atton.

"What's the verdict Tosh? Have we got ourselves and injured cab driver?" Jack joked, and she smiled at him.

"Well, I've ran the diagnostics. He'd be good in computer fields, obviously, some PR jobs, mainly because he's a flirt, and..." She paused. "He apparently meets all of Torchwood's employment standards." She smiled, purposefully looking at Ianto instead of Jack, the look said shut up. She knows Ianto would be the first one to catch that the two programs were entirely different, and that she'd ran him for viability for her own personal reasons.

Atton blinks, catching bits and parts of the woman's thoughts, and bursts into laughter. "It's an obvious bonus that I'm already use to working with 'alien technologies' right Miss Tosh?" He brushes his hair back and playfully winks at the woman. He looks over at Jack. "I don't mind where you put me. Anywhere is good, but-" He decides to help Tosh a bit. "Wouldn't be the better idea to keep me close to where you can keep and eye on me as well as call on my less civilian skills and knowledge?"

"They've just met and suddenly they've teamed against me. Tosh, you want someone to play find the flash drive with you can have someone. I've got my eye on you though." Jacks laughing though, because he's not used to seeing Tosh be so obvious about things. "And don't make Owen jealous." Jack waved a finger at Tosh, who blushed, and went back to typing.

Atton grins. "I just doing the honorable thing and helping a lady in need is all. No teaming I swear. Besides if Owen gets too jealous I'm sure we can find some way to join the fun. Pazaak is more then a two person game you know." His eyes flick over to the computer, curiosity clear in them as he ponders how strong the machine is. He gives a quick shrug before resting back in the seat watching both the woman and the computer she works on. "But if she's taken...I suppose I might can behave myself."

"Taken. No, not taken. At all." Ianto smiles. He's got quite the big brother mentality towards Tosh, and while Owen may grudgingly get along with him, he doesn't approve of Owen for Tosh. "She's totally single. Terrible luck in love." He smiles as he passes by her and glances into her cup. "And deeply in need of tea. Jack, come help me get the girl some tea." Jack smiles and follows the other man.

Tosh braces her temple with her hand looking irritated. "I come to work and I've got more family then I do when I go to visit my own." She's mostly talking to herself, but doesn't mind that he's hearing it.

Atton chuckles, "Some times it's the family we make that are the most annoying. Though in the long run bonds stronger then blood are formed and they become the ones we look to in times of need." He scoffs softly at his own philosophical mumblings and raises an eyebrow. "Tell about your lady here. What hardware does she have and what's her power?"

Tosh smiles and rattles of some fairly advanced statistics about the computer. Stuff that would make the government of several countries cry because they don't have one themselves. "She's probably nothing to you. But no one can work her like I can." Tosh smiled and touched the screen of the computer lightly.

Atton whistles lowly. "Not a bad start actually. A couple of additions and she'd be running close to the strongest computer in the Republic." He watches her as she lovingly touches the screen. "But that's entirely up to you. She's your child and I wouldn't touch her without your express permission." He shrugs. "Though it doesn't matter how good a system is if she ain't used properly. So this fine lady is probably running a hell of a lot better then the supposed greatest computer in existence."

Tosh blushed at the compliment. "Thank you. She listens to me so well. I built her myself." She smiles proudly and types something and checks a reading.

Atton smiles lightly at the woman's blush before tilting his head. "Built her yourself? You got yourself a great talent there." He draws his good leg up to rest his chin on his knee. "About how long it take you from start to general finish?"

"Well some bits and bobs were pieces of my own, things I'd rigged up over the years to make things easier. But this main computer was almost entirely my creation, and it's taken a few years. Hardest part was rigging together the bits of alien tech Jack would always find a day or two after I needed them. He's great for that." She smiled.

Atton gives her an interested look. "So you combined technologies and were able to make them compatible with one another? I've only met a few people who have the skill and patience to do that. Some technologies where I'm from are interchangeable especially amongst the human and near human races but not always. Coding differences born from different languages. Of course that isn't counting the computers that are built to be used by outside races."

Tosh pushed her hair behind her ear. She didn't take compliments well but when it came to this computer she was proud of it. "Thank you. It helps to have Jack here. He's much more, tech savvy then he lets on." She smiled widely. "Every once in a while I'd have to take something to him and ask what it was 'intended' to do, so I could figure out how to rewire it. It was like a giant puzzle. Can't turn it down."

Atton smiles. "Oh I know the feeling. Especially when I use to splice into top security systems. It's a better buzz then any Stim can produce. On up there with making the Ebon Hawk works perfectly, a good game of Pazaak, a night with a beautiful woman, and..." He trails of finishing the sentence in him mind.

_And immersing myself in the Force._

He smiles at Tosh. "Sorry Babe. I went of on a tangent there for a moment." He chuckles. "But if the tech is good yeah?"

"Oh yah, if the tech is good, its just as good if not better then any beautiful woman." She smiled. Ianto approached with Tosh's tea then, giving her an affectionate rub on the shoulders and mumbling something softly. "That's fine. I'll get you if anything comes up." She smiled up at him and he wandered off in the direction of Jacks office. "Think you've brought out the fun in those two." She motioned to the office door closing behind them. "As if I don't know what in depth paperwork means." She laughed softly.

Atton grins. "I suppose this is the part where I say glad to be of service but then I'd creep myself out so I won't." He salutes lightly in the direction that Ianto went before turning back to Tosh shaking his head. "But as much as I would argue the point in front of company I have to agree. Computers tend not to mind trip you then leave you sitting minus your creds and your pants as she dances off with man that looks like a Hutt." Stops and shudders. "Right then. Anyways." He gestures to the terminal. "Mind if I take closer look?"

Tosh looks a bit leery, like someone leaving their child with a new baby sitter, but rolls her chair back enough to get in, obviously not going far in case he hits a panic button. "Nothing personal. One too many cups of coffee spilled on my things to not be a bit nervous when someone's poking around." She smiles softly.

Atton returns the smile. "No problem. I understand completely." Using his good leg he shifts close to Tosh to where their thighs barely touch. "Like to show me around so I don't go any I shouldn't?"

"Go ahead and look about, if I see you going anywhere I don't like I'll scold you properly." She smirked and leaned back in her chair, sipping her tea and watching him.

He chuckles and turns the key board, for the moment sticking to simple searches to learn about the planet and culture that seems like he'd be spending a large amount of time with. His fingers blur over the keys as he easily and quickly reads the information and retains it before moving to the next, eyes sparkling at the joy of working with such a powerful piece of equipment. After a time he sits back form the machine with a slight sigh. "It's a beautiful machine you have." He smiles at her winking slightly.

"You like this, you should see what we've got downstairs. Once you a bit more mobile I'll take you down and see if you can help me identify any of our unknown debris." She smiled. "And as for that machine, I'm glad you like her. She seems to like you too. She freezes up if Owen even comes near her. She's got more personality then Jack sometimes."

Atton smiles like a child given a treat. "I'll have to will myself to heal faster then and I won't blame the Lady. Owen is definitely one to get use to if you're human. I can only imagine if you as logical as a computer what he might come across as." He chuckles and pats Tosh's shoulder. "As for Jack he's most definitely a strange one. Wouldn't want to meet him in a dark alley on a bad day that's for sure."

"Jacks harmless as long as you don't mind flirting. But he won't let anyone hurt the people he cares about...not without proper punishment anyway." She gives a proud smile. "He's saved me plenty, even when I didn't want it. Or know I needed it." A light flashed on the screen, just a blip for a moment before a sensor set off, and an alarm near by went off. Almost instantly Jack and Ianto were out of the office both dressed enough to pass for innocent.

"Tosh."

"Rift activity again. Its erratic, all over the damn place." Ianto pulled Atton's chair back a bit so he could lean in and look, and let Tosh get through to the screen.

"What is this now?"

--

_**Dark:**_ Intense...

_**S.K.:**_ Fun!

_**Jack:**_ I'm starting to get sick of the Rift dropping people in my lap, no matter how fun they might end up being. Wish it would give me ahead of time notice, late booking notices at the hotels are hell on my credit card.

_**Jendang:**_ I think your little base is gonna be more crowded by the time this is over.

_**Jack:**_ Fantastic.

_**S.K.:**_ Could be worse...

_**Jack:**_ How so

_**Jendang:**_ Could be raining weevils

_**Dark:**_ Or ReDeads...

_**S.K.:**_ Ew...

_**Dark:**_ My feelings exactly. Hello you must be the Co-Author on this little bit of insanity.

_**Jen:**_ There would be splattering with ReDeads i think. _ponders_ And yes, I'm the co-crazy round these parts.

_**S.K.:** glomps Jen_ I should of gotten you into the beginning note but I got overly excited.

_**Jendang:**_ Sokay, I don't mind waiting my turn.

_**Jack:**_ You have no idea how crazy.

_**Dark:**_ Don't worry Jack. I have a general idea..._glances over at Tasha_

_**Me:**_ Still sorry. _sticks tongue out at Dark _Anyways. End of our first chapter, second soon to be up...How do ya feel?

_**Jack:**_ Sore, thats got nothing to do with this though._ happy smirk_

_**Dark:**_ Just wait until the next chapter..

_**Ianto:**_ Indeed...wait indeed.

_**Jack:**_ Where did you come from?

_**S.K.:**_ My question too.

_**Ianto:**_ Jack, don't act like you don't know. I was in the kitchen making you more rocket fuel...aka coffee.

_**Dark:**_ snicker

_**Jendang:**_ He's allready sore, don't think his rocket needs any more fueling.

_**S.K.:**_ Ooo. Nice.

_**Dark:**_ My mind has suddenly gone perverted...

_**Jack:**_ Welcome to my world.

_**Jendang:**_ And mine, thats why Jack's my friend.

_**S.K.:**_ Perversion is fun...yaoi perversion god.

_**Dark:**_ And here I survived through her other story relatively sane...Drat.

_**Jack:**_ I never do. I should know better by now.

_**S.K.:**_ If it makes you feel better you get some action in the next chappie.

_**Jack:**_ Get lotsa that too...she keeps me well laid and totally tortured.

_**Jendang:**_ I do...I'm bad.

_**Dark:**_ _chuckles_ I mostly get the joy of picking on S.K. unless you and Jen are about.

_**S.K.:**_ Meanie. Don't make me remind of the reviewer that smacked you with a hammer.

_**Jack:**_ Hammers still better then death by stray javlin.

_**S.K.:**_ Or Road Head.

_**Dark:**_ ...I think we need to stop while we're ahead.

_**Jack:** snort_ Road head...

_**S.K.:**_ Right!? I can imagine the obituary for that...

_**Dark:**_ _shakes head_ Din save me...

_**Jen:**__ smacks Jack's shoulder_ You are the biggest 15 year old boy I've ever met.

_**S.K.:**_ Aw. Leave him be! It's funny.

_**Dark:**_ I'm in agreement with Lady Jen. Readers...Please review and remember any flames will be used for romantic get togethers.

_**Jen:**_ _snort_ You called me a lady...thats cute, and incorrect. Any excess flamage will be used to light up the Hub in black outs.


End file.
